onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minori Gem
Minori Gem, also known as '"Sea Prism Stone" Gem, '''is the navigator of the Jewel Pirates. She is a user of the Hogo Hogo no Mi, the sole reason why she received a heavy bounty on her head at a young age. Appearance Gem is a young girl with a pronounced hourglass figure and a well-endowed body. She has long, purple hair, fair skin, and blue-grey eyes. In spite of her dark colored eyes, they seem to glisten under the sunlight and give off a solemn glow under the light of the full moon, similar to a gem. Her primary outfit consists of a black turtleneck, grey bubble skirt, and black knee high boots. Personality Gem is a reserved individual with a shy and insecure nature that keeps her from trusting anyone but is also thoughtful and kind towards others. After her parents abandoned her thirteen years ago because she was too weak and useless to keep around, she is compelled to constantly prove herself otherwise and will stubbornly refuse help even if she is on the brink of death. Her distant and somewhat unapproachable demeanor makes her hard to trust but she is in fact a fiercely loyal crew member and would rather die than betray her friends, though she would never admit it to them. She is also the type of girl to get easily anxious, flustered, and embarrassed, which results into clumsiness, and easily misunderstands situations. Gem does not take betrayal and abandonment very lightly as she is capable of holding a grudge against people whether or not they are her friends or family. However other offenses can be forgiven easily depending on the person's intentions. She is level-headed and likes to analyze situations for the best possible solution before taking action. History Gem was the only daughter of a couple of notorious and heartless pirates. She was an unplanned child and her birth was completely unwelcoming, even to her own mother as she saw her as nothing more than a slave. She used to do most of the chores during her stay in their ship and was never allowed to complain about anything but, because of her anxiousness, she becomes really clumsy and ends up disappointing them no matter what task she is given. By the time she turned six, the crew docked on one of the islands located in the Grand Line and left her there. She was found and taken in by a well-known restaurant owner and, in return for his kindness, she decided to help out with the restaurant in whatever chore they give her. Although she harbors strong negative feelings about her parents, she does not show any hatred towards pirates in general as she becomes friends with some of the light-hearted ones like Shanks. Jewel and Gem met when the Jewel Pirates visited the island. The two quickly became friends and she was recruited by Jewel after learning the nature of her powers. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities She does not possess any superhuman strength, speed, or any other traits. She is simply an ordinary human being with limited capabilities. Devil Fruit She was force fed the Hogo Hogo no Mi by her father when she was around five years old. The Devil Fruit powers first showed when another Devil Fruit user tried to kill her while she was guarding the ship. She accidentally activated her abilities when he attacked using a Devil Fruit ability and found out that she was immune to them. However due to the fact that the effects of the fruit only applied to herself, she was degraded as useless. As she has the ability to negate Devil Fruit powers, she was given the title of "Sea Prism Stone" Gem. Trivia * Her appearance was inspired by Spectra Vondergeist from ''Monster High. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Fanon Characters Category:Commanders Category:Female